Dancin' away with my heart
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Natsu et Lisanna, Lisanna et Natsu. Une musique qu'ils connaissent bien. Et leurs souvenirs au clair de lune. OS, Nali fluff/guimauve/romantique


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Ce texte se déroule après le retour d'Edolas de Lisanna et le flash-back quelques temps avant qu'elle ne disparaissent/meurt/soit aspirée par une anima. Normalement ce texte ne devrait pas comporter beaucoup de fautes étant donné que, oui, je l'ai relu, il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour n'est-ce pas ? *fuit* Dooonc je dédie cet OS à Bymeha, qui est entre autre la personne qui m'a involontairement motivée à me relire, je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir. Je ne pourrais rien écrire ou poster pour le 28 juillet donc tu pourras toujours relire cet OS pour l'occasion /SBAF/ Coucou aux autres filles de la SPPS même si cet OS ne porte pas le label *.* Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous o/

* * *

Il n'y a pas un mot. Juste son regard sur elle. Elle le sent ses yeux la caresser avec adoration et sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Elle n'ose pas relever la tête. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir finir par l'affronter. Elle a juste la frousse. Elle regarde encore un peu la table en bois avant de relever un peu timidement ses iris bleus. Et elle se perd dans ses yeux.

Il n'y a pas de mot. Juste sa main sur son épaule. Cette chaleur presque inhumaine qui la rassure toujours autant. Elle se sent se lever de sa chaise, ayant à peine conscience de prendre l'autre main qu'il lui tend. Elle marche sur des nuages pendant qu'il l'entraîne au centre de la Guilde. Parce que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Parce que ce ne peut être qu'un rêve. Parce qu'elle en a déjà tellement rêvé.

La main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule lorsqu'elle était encore assise se retrouve elle-ne-sait-trop-comment sur sa hanche et elle frémit à son contact. Pourtant il n'y a pas de raison de frissonner, si ? La température ambiante du hall de la Guilde est plutôt chaude pour cette douce soirée d'été et lui est – comme toujours – brûlant comme s'il avait la fièvre. Elle-même sent des vagues de chaleur l'envahir et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Peut-être qu'elle est fiévreuse elle aussi.

Elle ne sait pas. Il n'y a tout simplement plus de mots. Elle ne veut plus des mots. Elle veut Natsu. Et Natsu est là, il la tient dans ses bras. Elle se coule dans son étreinte comme une statuette dans le moule où elle a été fondue. Parce que c'est là sa place. Dans les bras de Natsu.

Elle ne pense plus, elle ressent. Elle entend aussi un petit peu, parce qu'il faut bien danser en rythme même si Natsu fait le gros du travail en guidant ses pas. Cette musique qu'ils connaissent si bien est douce et la voix de sa sœur enchanteresse, comme d'habitude. Elle est apaisée. Parce qu'elle est à sa place. Parce qu'il n'y a en ce moment même aucun autre endroit au monde où elle voudrait mieux être.

Natsu l'entraîne et elle se laisse totalement allé à son guidage. Elle lui confierait sa vie les yeux fermés, elle peut bien danser avec lui de la même façon non ? Elle sent son visage s'illuminer de lui-même. Leurs yeux ne se sont toujours pas lâchés et elle lui sourit. De toute son âme. Parce qu'elle est heureuse, tout simple.

Lui ne sourit pas, mais le bonheur est empreint dans ses traits. Ses yeux la regardent avec désir. Pas un désir charnel, mais le simple et pur désir de sa compagnie. Il la veut à ses côtés, il la veut dans ses bras. Il la veut ici. A cette place.

Elle anticipe le moindre de ses mouvements, suit ses plus petites caresses, plus sensible que jamais à son contact, faisant corps avec lui. Elle est totalement sous son contrôle et exécute le moindre mouvement qu'il requiert, se laissant aller contre lui avec abandon. Ils dansent. Sans doute ne sont-ils pas le couple le plus gracieux de la piste – Loki et Lucy leur fond une sacré concurrence, sans parler de Gray et Juvia bien que le premier semble encore un peu hésitant – mais Lisanna s'en fiche. Elle est avec Natsu, danse avec Natsu. Et il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Qu'importe où les regards des autres membres de la guilde se dirigent ? Les gestes du Dragon Slayer sont tendres et doux tout en gardant son entrain naturel ainsi qu'un peu de maladresse compensée par l'enthousiasme. Parce qu'après tout, ça reste Natsu.

Il la fait tourner sur elle-même et elle ne peut retenir un rire. Leurs mains sont sur le point de se lâcher ma la main de Natsu la tient fermement. Il préfère rompre le rythme de leurs pas que de la laisser s'en aller. Il l'a ramène à lui et Lisanna se retrouve serrée contre le torse du mage de feu. Elle appuie sa tête dans le creux de son coup et replace son bras sur ses épaules tandis que sa main se replace sur sa taille.

Elle sent son pied effleurer le sien avant de repartir maladroitement. Pour un peu il lui aurait marché dessus. Souriante elle relève la tête et elle le regarde malicieusement avant de lui piétiner consciencieusement le pied gauche. Surpris au premier abord il éclate de rire avant de lâcher sa main et aussitôt ses doigts enserrent sa taille et il la soulève avec les deux bras au-dessus de lui, tournant sur lui-même en rythme avec la musique. Elle rigole en même temps que lui, ne faisant rien pour se défendre et ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rougir en se sentant soulevée aussi facilement.

Elle retrouve le sol et ils reprennent leurs pas lents et amoureux. Il la regarde. Et elle se perd dans ses yeux noirs. Elle se souvient du jour où elle lui a appris à danser.

C'était il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, environs un an après que l'œuf d'Happy ait éclot. Laxus devait partir en mission pour assurer la sécurité de l'héritière d'une riche famille de Fiore durant une réception organisée pour qu'elle rencontre son fiancé. Le problème majeur se présentant à lui étant la nécessité de savoir danser. Il lui en avait fallu de temps avant de ravaler son orgueil et de demander à Mirajane de lui apprendre.

Celle-ci avait d'abord dit non. Tout net. Comme ça. Sans réfléchir. N'étant pas exactement sur si il était content qu'elle ait refusé ou non, Laxus n'avait pas discuté et s'était éloigné d'un pas prudent. Juste le temps qu'il fallait à Mirajane pour changer d'avis et le rappeler avec un sourire angélique. Il n'avait pas été dupe. Personne n'avait été dupe. Une lueur machiavélique luisait dans les yeux de la Démone de Fairy Tail. Il n'y avait rien que la mage au Satan Soul n'apprécie plus que de tyranniser les autres enfants de sa génération et Laxus avait jusque-là toujours réussit à l'éviter. Ces leçons de danse, c'était juste l'occasion parfaite pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Oh bien sur Laxus apprendrait à danser. Mais il allait regretter d'avoir un jour formulé ce souhait.

L'humiliation se passa au centre du hall de la guilde. Cato, un membre qui avait quitté Fairy Tail deux ans après pour pouvoir élever ses trois enfants après la mort de sa femme, s'était occupé de la musique. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de mission pour le jour même et qui – pour le plus grand bonheur de Laxus – n'étaient tout compte pas si nombreux s'étaient rassemblés dans le hall et guettait avidement la leçon, sifflant et riant, profitant de l'occasion de voir leur plus jeune mage S-class – Erza semblait bien partie pour lui ravir ce titre cette année, sans parler de Mirajane et Cana qui elle aussi avait de la motivation à revendre – dans une position délicate.

Parce qu'après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que Mirajane Strauss apprend à Laxus Dreyar à danser.

Alors que Happy partait en expédition dans la cuisine, profitant que les autres membres aient le dos tourner pour dérober du poisson en douce, Natsu avait considérer avec un sérieux inhabituelle le couple hétéroclite qui évoluait sur la piste de danse. C'était simple : pour chaque orteil que Laxus lui écrasait, Mirajane le menaçait de lui arracher un doigt. Passant son temps à lui faire des réprimandes bien que son visage soit tout bonnement extatique :

« - Mais c'est quoi ça ? Tu n'entends pas la musique ? Le rythme Laxus putain, fais un effort j'ai pas toute la journée à te consacrer. Tu as de la chance que je veuille bien te rendre ce service. Non pas comme ça, ta main doit rester à ce niveau-là. Bordel Laxus qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Le rythme ! Respecte la musique ! Pour un peu on croirait que tu ne passes pas tes journées avec un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Attends mais… Tu as gardé ton casque ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI DREYAR ? JE TE CONSACRE UN TEMPS PRECIEUX ET TOI TU GACHES TOUS MES EFFORTS ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE… » et ainsi de suite.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'intense réflexion ce qui commençait à inquiéter Lisanna – si ça continuait il allait se faire mal ! le cerveau est un muscle comme les autres, quand il n'a pas l'habitude d'être sollicité il faut y aller à petites doses – il se tourna vers elle avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« - Dis Lisanna… tu veux bien m'apprendre ? Pour les missions plus tard et tout ça… »

Avant que Gray n'ait le temps de saccager ce petit pas que Natsu faisait vers elle, prenant sur lui et affrontant le regard amusé des autres membres de Fairy Tail, Lisanna lui avait adressé un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer :

« - Bien sûr Natsu ! C'est facile, je vais te montrer ! »

Elle l'avait entraîné, ignorant son air horrifié comme s'il venait de réaliser que sa demande impliquait de danser devant tous les autres et s'exposer à leurs sifflets et moqueries.

« - Alors on va commencer par le plus simple. Tu dois mettre ta main là, voilà, et ton autre main ici dans la mienne. Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur ! Donc, pour cette danse là il faut garder un espace entre les danseurs… »

Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle le savait. Il y avait des choses dans le passé de Lisanna et des Strauss qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas. Et tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas le lui dire il ne le forcerait pas. Lui-même ne racontait pas tout, parlant d'Igneel à demi-mot. Encore que, avec Lisanna il se laissait aller à un peu de détente, lui racontait son enfance avec lui. Comment il lui avait appris à lire et tant d'autres choses. Parce qu'elle l'écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts et sans se moquer, dire « c'est impossible » ou remettre sa parole en doute. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Parce qu'elle le croyait.

L'après-midi s'était poursuivi comme ça. Lisanna était un professeur bien plus pédagogue que Mirajane et à en juger par le regard de Laxus, le mage de la foudre regrettait _amèrement_ d'avoir choisi l'aînée de Strauss. L'attention de la guilde s'était relâchée et les membres avaient commencé de parler d'autre chose, se désintéressant de ce qu'ils fabriquaient sur cette piste et des erreurs qu'ils pouvaient faire. Mine de rien, à la fin de la journée, alors que Laxus s'éloignait d'un pas raide en essayant de dissimuler son soulagement lorsqu'elle clama « Pas si mal Dreyar, avec un peu de chance tu ne t'humilieras pas trop à cette réception » ce qui revenait à dire « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais appris en une après-midi, tu es très doué ! », Lisanna lui sourit avant de dire « C'est génial Natsu, on devrait le faire plus souvent ! Tu es plutôt doué ! » ce qui revenait à dire « J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi-même si tu m'as marché dessus toutes les dix minutes et que tu as deux pieds gauches ». Il n'y avait pas à dire, être sœurs n'impliquait pas que l'on se ressemble.

Il avait récupéré un Happy repu et au ventre si rempli qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras et Lisanna l'avait raccompagné et lui parlant des différentes danses qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre. S'il était toujours intéressé bien sûr. A ce stade, Natsu avait compris que faire marche arrière n'était plus une option. Il avait couché Happy et l'avait rejointe dehors. Il y avait des nuages mais l'on distinguait la clarté blanche de la lune.

Ils étaient montés en haut de leur colline. C'était leur endroit. Le vent avait soufflé et ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles même si les lumières du ciel disparaissaient de temps à autres derrière les nuages. Aucun d'eux n'était fichu de trouver une constellation. Ni même l'étoile polaire. Ils faisaient une sacrée paire. Au fil de la conversation Lisanna avait glissé ses appréhensions pour une mission qu'elle prenait le lendemain avec Elfman.

« - Il y aura du combat. Je sais qu'Elf-nii ne laissera rien m'arriver et que Mira-nee ne laisserait pas partir si elle ne m'en pensait pas capable mais j'ai un peu peur quand même. Je ne sais même pas donné un coup de poing. »

Elle avait laissé échapper un petit rire nerveux et il l'avait regardé dérouté.

« - Tu ne sais vraiment pas donner un coup de poing ? »

Pour lui c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Il passait son temps à se battre avec Gray et s'entraînait régulièrement à donner des coups de poings dans des mannequins pour devenir plus fort. Lisanna avait rougit et n'avait pas répondu. Il avait compris qu'elle était gênée. Juste comme lui lorsqu'il n'était pas arrivé pas à tout lire avec les mots que Igneel lui avait appris. Comme lui lorsqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire éclore l'œuf d'Happy. Comme lui lorsqu'il ignorait comment danser quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait sauté sur ses pieds et lui avait tendu la main pour la relever. Elle l'avait accepté en le regardant avec confusion. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de profiter des beaux jours ainsi lorsqu'aucun d'eux n'étaient en mission, passer du temps ensemble sur cette colline, parfois avec Happy, parfois seuls tous les deux. Il était tôt pour rentrer, bien que la nuit soit déjà tombée.

« - Je vais t'apprendre ! »

S'était-il exclamé avec hésitation. Toujours aussi confuse elle avait penché la tête sur le côté en le regardant avec surprise. Il explicita :

« - Je vais t'apprendre à donner un coup de poing ! »

Elle resta un moment pantoise, trop surprise pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

« - Euh, comment ? »

Il l'avait entrainé vers le haut de la colline pour que le terrain soit plat avant de se retourner avec elle toujours avec un grand sourire. Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle n'avait juste pas le cœur de céder à ses appréhensions, aussi prit-elle une grande inspiration avant de sourire à son tour. Elle ne risquait rien après tout.

« - Pour l'instant essaye de faire ce qu'il te vient naturellement. »

Elle resta immobile à le fixer.

« - Ne me dis rien que rien ne te viens Lisanna, tu as le même sang que Mirajane dans les veines, tu dois bien avoir une idée générale de comment faire ! »

« - Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Donc… tu veux que je te frappe ? Tu es sur ? Tu ne vas pas avoir mal ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel ce qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer. Prenant une grande inspiration Lisanna prit son élan, recula son bras droit, le ramena de toutes ses forces en avant, son poing recroquevillé visant le torse de Natsu – elle avait failli viser la mâchoire pour lui faire payer sa petite moue face à ses inquiétudes mais s'était ravisée –, torse que son poing n'atteignit jamais.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment comment Natsu avait fait, son coup de poing devait être particulièrement inefficace parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu réussir à bloquer un coup de Gray comme ça. Il lui avait saisi le poignet et l'avait entraînée vers lui comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une poupée de chiffon avant de s'en servir pour la forcer à se retourner, plaquant son dos contre son torse et lui immobilisant le bras, son autre main remontant vers sa gorge pour y poser gentiment deux doigts, comme une lame imaginaire.

« - Tu viens juste de mourir. » informa-t-il d'un ton détaché.

« - Merci. » grimaca-t-elle. « Tu n'étais pas sensé _m'apprendre_ ? »

Il rigola avant de reconnaître sur un ton enfantin :

« - Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Il relâcha son bras droit mais ne la laissa pas se retourner pour lui faire face. Non, au lieu de quoi tout en restant derrière elle, soufflant inconsciemment sur sa nuque et la faisant frissonner, il lui fit tendre le bras devant elle et refermer son poing. Il lui donna une gentille tape sur le poignet lorsqu'elle tenta de rentrer son pouce par réflexe. Il avait posé sa main gauche sur sa hanche et satisfait par l'aspect de son poing, il posa son autre paume de l'autre côté avant de lui expliquer :

« - Quand tu veux frapper quelque chose, déplace tes hanches avec ton coup de poing ça te donnera plus de puissance. Comme ça ! »

Et il lui montra en faisant jouer son bassin avec ses mains. Au premier essai Lisanna ne comprit pas vraiment mais au bout du troisième elle avait commencé à saisir le truc et s'exerça avec enthousiasme à fendre l'air de son poing. Natsu recula imperceptiblement et rigola en voyant son expression. La voyant faire la moue il s'était reprit et avait continué de lui expliquer.

La musique ralentit puis s'arrête. Natsu paraît réticent, il n'a pas envie de la laisser en aller. Il voudrait qu'elle reste dans ses bras pour toujours. Elle semble perdue dans son regard, un sourire illuminant son visage. Son sourire. Suffisamment brillant pour les éclairer tous les deux.

Ils se regardent et il n'y a toujours pas de mots. Après tout comment dire, comment expliquer ? Cette musique, ce souvenir, cette danse, peut-on vraiment comprendre ce qui leur était passé par la tête lorsque les premières notes avaient été jouées ? Natsu avait cherché Lisanna des yeux et Lisanna avait piqué un fard avant de croiser le regard de Natsu. Il n'y avait pas eu de question. En un coup d'œil tout était dit.

Leurs pas de danse avaient été un peu maladroits, Natsu n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer ces dernières années, sans elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas en dire bien plus. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'étaient reconnus dans ces pas.

Une autre chanson reprend, légèrement plus rapide et Mirajane ne chante plus. Elle échange avec Laxus, leur propre souvenir de cet après-midi-là. Natsu et Lisanna sont toujours au milieu de la piste mais ils dansent plus. Ils se regardent, immobiles comme s'ils n'osaient même pas respirer. Et puis Natsu entrouvre les lèvres comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Puis se ravise avant de la refermer, l'air torturé. Il hésite.

Alors Lisanna sans le lâcher des yeux saisit son T-shirt avec sa main droite et le tire vers elle, le prenant de court. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle est en train de faire – et en toute honnêteté, elle non plus – avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent pour la première fois.

Le baiser est maladroit, comme la danse. Leurs fronts s'entrechoquent, leurs nez se heurtent et le contact les plonge tous les deux dans une sorte d'état catatonique sous le choc. Et puis un Natsu hésitant penche timidement sa tête en essayant d'améliorer l'angle. Il essaye de savourer ses lèvres dont il rêvait quelques secondes plus tôt et qui lui sont maintenant offertes. Et puis il ferme les yeux parce qu'il se sent ridicule à la fixer comme ça et il est à peu près sûr que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Lisanna relâche son T-shirt et passe ses bras autour de son cou, serrant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Natsu qui avait gardé ses mains sur sa taille resserre son étreinte instinctivement.

Les membres de la guilde commencent à remarquer que le couple enlacé n'est pas en train de danser mais bel et bien de se rouler des pelles, comme Cana se plaît à le crier. Mirajane s'évanouit sous le coup de bonheur et Gray laisse échapper un petit rire suivit d'un « pas trop tôt » que tous approuvent. Puis viennent les sifflets et les « trouvez-vous une chambre ! » pendant que Macao et Wakaba s'efforce d'empêcher Elfman de sauter sur Natsu et de le rouer de coups. C'est vrai quoi il aurait tout le temps de vérifier que son futur beau-frère est un homme demain. Après que Lisanna en ai fait l'expérience. Un Wakaba encastré dans un mur plus tard, c'est Mirajane qui vient de reprendre connaissance qui doit retenir Elfman, se contentant d'un de ces doux sourires dont elle a le secret. Il va grommeler dans un coin de la Guilde.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Natsu et Lisanna s'embrassent. Leur maladresse est oubliée, leurs langues, lèvres et dents jouent joyeusement dans une danse sensuelle et excitante. Le sang bat à leurs oreilles et ils ne s'arrêtent que pour prendre de brèves inspirations et se sourirent.

Sans plus qu'on ne le remarque ils se glissent hors de la guilde et courent comme des gamins vers leurs collines. Natsu remporte la course haut la main et commence à rouler des mécaniques sous les rires d'une Lisanna essoufflée. Au bout d'un petit moment elle entreprend d'arrêter son auto-congratulation en lui lançant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

« - Hé mais c'est que tu es devenue bien meilleure à ça ! »

Fait-il en faisant une fausse grimace d'intense douleur avec d'éclater de rire. Se drapant avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, Lisanna rétorque avec un air malicieux :

« - Tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as marché dessus que deux fois ! »

Et ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. Ils se laissent tomber dans les herbes hautes et regarde le ciel dégagé, les étoiles qui leur sourient. Réunis une nouvelle fois sous ce ciel. Ils sont toujours incapable de trouver l'étoile polaire ou de dire où se trouve la Grande Ourse mais ils s'en fichent, la nuit est belle, c'est ce qui compte.

Lisanna se love contre Natsu et ferme les yeux. Elle se souvient de ce qu'elle lui a dit ce jour-là, lors de sa première leçon de danse. Qu'un cavalier devait guider sa cavalière et que celle-ci s'en remettrait complètement à lui, qu'elle suivrait le moindre de ses gestes. Elle sourit et murmure, sans être sûre qu'il puisse l'entendre :

« - Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout de monde Natsu. »

Elle le sent plus qu'elle ne l'entend rire doucement, son torse se soulevant lorsqu'il fait de tel. Il effleure son visage et glisse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui murmurer à son tour :

« - J'y compte bien. Parce que quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, je reste avec toi. »

Et c'était aussi simple que ça.


End file.
